Akashi in Wonderland
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Di sebuah hari di musim panas, Kouki Furihata mengejar sahabatnya, Seika Akashi, yang tiba-tiba mulai memanggil dirinya sendiri Alice, di sebuah tempat yang disebut sebagai Wonderland. Furifem!Aka. Alice in Wonderland parody.
1. Alice

Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Jelas tidak—tangan dan kakinya di tahan dengan kuat oleh tangan-tangan para ksatria, belum lagi dengan kayu yang menahan lehernya. Benar-benar keterlaluan, dia mengutuk dalam hati. Beginikah caranya untuk memperlakukan teman lamanya? Pantaslah orang itu tidak memiliki teman lain selain dia.

Dia mendongak, menatap langsung sepasang mata merah-emas milik wanita itu. Entah seperti apa tatapan yang ia gunakan sekarang, wajah wanita itu semakin terlihat marah. Dia mengangkat tongkat yang sejak tadi ia pegang—tongkat dengan hiasan emas dan permata berbentuk hati di ujungnya—kemudian menunjuk kearahnya dengan tongkat tersebut.

"Hukuman mati."

Para ksatria mengangguk patuh atas perintah sang ratu hati yang absolut, kemudian sebilah pisau besar jatuh dengan cepat menuju lehernya.

.

**Akashi in Wonderland**

**Warning: AU, fem!Akashi, fem!Kuroko, plot _super_ cepat**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke**

.

"If allowed, do you want to stay in wonderland forever, dear Alice?"

.

Kalau yang lain langsung belajar setelah pulang sekolah di minggu ujian, maka Kouki Furihata adalah satu dari orang-orang yang tidak peduli dengan nilai mereka dan memilih untuk bermain-main dan pasrah akan nilainya nanti.

Perbaikan; dia tidak bermain-main, sungguh. Walaupun dia memang pasrah akan nilainya—dia tidak sepintar anak-anak lain di kelasnya, dia berada di atas rata-rata, _tipis_. Kalau bisa, mungkin sekarang dia sudah belajar di rumahnya, bukannya berlarian di sekitar kompleks apartemennya untuk mencari seseorang.

Ya, yang membuat Kouki harus melewati sesi belajarnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri—Seika Akashi, yang entah kenapa tidak datang di ujian tadi pagi.

Pagi itu, Kouki dan Seika berjalan menuju sekolah bersama-sama, berhubung mereka tinggal di satu apartemen dan sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka sangat kecil. Hingga tiba-tiba, Seika mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak sopan di telinga Kouki—dia sendiri lupa apa itu, yang jelas dia sangat marah—dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seika di pinggir jalan raya. Masa bodoh dengan perempuan yang tidak bisa menyebrang jalan tanpa bantuan orang lain, supaya telat sekali-sekali.

Lagipula, jika dia terlambat-pun nilainya akan selalu bagus.

Sayang sekali, perempuan yang sudah dilabel paling manis dan pintar di kelas masih memiliki sifat _chuunibyou_. Ditambah dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain selain Kouki dan beberapa orang dari klub basket perempuan.

(Sekarang Kouki baru menyadari kenapa dia terkadang menemukan pesan ancaman tentang tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan 'Seika-_sama_' dalam lokernya.)

Kouki mendesah ketika mengingat perbedaan mereka yang begitu jauh. Anehnya, Seika masih tetap bersikeras untuk berada di sisinya, mengatakan kalau 'tidak ada yang cocok sebagai pelayannya selain dia.'. Aneh sekali Seika; terkadang bisa terlihat manis, namun tiba-tiba kembali lagi menjadi perempuan yang aneh.

Kembali ke topik sebelumnya—Kouki sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ia rasa akan dikunjungi oleh Seika ketika dia sedang marah, mulai dari beberapa tempat yang menyajikan tofu paling enak—menurut Seika—hingga taman tempat mereka sering bermain bersama. Pencariannya tidak menghasilkan apapun, dan dengan berat hati Kouki kembali ke apartemennya.

Tepat ketika dia memasuki halaman depan apartemennya, dia sekilas melihat sesuatu yang merah, yang menghilang menuju ke halaman depan. Dan Kouki yakin, hanya ada satu orang di apartemen ini yang bisa terlihat berwarna merah seperti itu—

"Seika!" Kouki memanggil nama perempuan itu dan langsung berlari mengejarnya.

Halaman belakang apartemennya hanyalah sebuah taman yang cukup luas dan dipenuhi dengan rumput yang terawat. Tempat itu berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah hutan kecil, yang sebentar lagi akan ditebangi untuk dijadikan sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Kouki jarang berada di taman itu, lagipula dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berada di tempat itu. Dan dia juga tidak yakin apakah Seika sering berada di sana.

Kouki menemukan perempuan berambut merah itu di depan pagar yang membatasi taman belakang dengan hutan, memunggunginya. Dengan ragu, Kouki kembali memanggil namanya, "...Seika?" dan begitu wanita itu berbalik, dia melanjutkan, "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak ikut ujian?"

Wajahnya terlihat datar sebentar, kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Untuk apa ikut ujian?"

"Untuk nilai, tentu saja." Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu membalas, memutar bola matanya.

Seika mendengus—dan kali ini Kouki benar-benar terkejut, berhubung Seika tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Dan lagi, seharusnya perempuan itu paling tahu untuk tidak melakukannya, karena itu bukanlah sikap seorang yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan terbesar di Jepang milik orang tuanya.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, Kouki!" Dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali berbalik dan membuka pintu pagar di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Wonderland_?"

"Kau sudah SMA, demi tuhan. Berhentilah berpura-pura sebagai _Alice_." Kouki menggerutu. Seika memang menyukai dongeng Alice in Wonderland, dan selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri _Alice_, karakter utama dari cerita tersebut. Bahkan sekarang juga begitu; dia mengenakan sebuah gaun musim panas biru dengan celemek putih, dan sebuah pita putih besar yang menghiasi puncak kepalanya.

Perempuan itu berbalik, memberikannya tatapan paling tidak suka yang pernah ia lihat. Mata merah dan kuning yang terpicing itu membuat Kouki merinding. "Aku serius, Kouki." Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum, "Aku akan mengajakmu."

Belum sempat Kouki membalas, Seika sudah kembali berbalik, berlari menuju hutan. Dia langsung mengingat perintah pemilik apartemen untuk tidak memasuki hutan tersebut, dan bergegas untuk mengejar dan menghentikan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Kouki memperhatikan punggung sahabatnya yang makin menjauh, seolah tidak terganggu dengan ranting-ranting pohon yang terus melukai kulitnya. Namun Kouki tidak peduli dengan itu, dia sudah bertekad untuk menghentikan sahabatnya.

Dan kemudian, dia melihat Seika menghilang di tengah cahaya di ujung hutan yang gelap ini. Kouki terus berlari, berusaha untuk meraih punggung Seika, dan langsung menutup matanya begitu cahaya yang terang itu terasa menusuk matanya—

"—Kita sudah sampai, Kouki."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan tersebut. Dia mengerjap sekali, dua kali, kemudian membiarkan matanya merekam pemandangan yang indah di hadapannya.

Dia berada di tengah padang bunga mawar yang tertata rapi, yang tersusun sesuai dengan warna mereka—di hadapannya adalah warna merah, di sebelah kirinya adalah warna putih, dan disebelah kanannya adalah warna biru (dia baru tahu ada mawar berwarna biru), dan dia yakin masih ada berbagai macam warna dan jenis di belakang sana.

Kouki merasakan tangan Seika yang lebih kecil, namun lebih hangat, menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian membimbingnya berjalan di jalan setapak, lebih dalam ke dalam taman tersebut. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, bukan hanya bunga mawar yang ada di tempat itu, melainkan banyak bunga lain dengan berbagai warna di sana.

Tempat ini sudah seperti surga. Tidak, dia yakin tempat ini _memang_ surga.

"Ini bukan surga," Seika tiba-tiba berkata, seolah membaca pikirannya—atau dia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu? "Ini _Wonderland_."

"Berapa lama kau menanam bunga di tempat ini?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang mengingatkannya akan sebuah torii, dan Seika kembali berbalik. Dia terlihat tidak senang. "Ini _Wonderland_, Kouki." Hening sebentar, lalu dia melanjutkan, "Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku Alice."

Kini giliran Kouki yang mengernyit, "Tapi, Seika—"

Perempuan itu meletakkan satu jari di mulut Kouki. "Alice." Dia menekankan setiap hurufnya, jelas-jelas jengkel dengan sikap keras kepala Kouki. "...Atau, kau ingin dihukum karena tidak mendengarkanku, Kouki?"

Mata dwiwarna Seika terlihat serius. Dan Kouki benar-benar bisa merasakan gunting-gunting yang selalu Seika bawa hendak tertancap di lehernya—

"Tentu saja dia akan memanggilmu dengan itu."

Tensi di antara mereka lenyap ketika mendengar suara datar. Mereka menengok ke arah datangnya suara itu. Dari belakang Kouki, seorang perempuan berambut biru cerah yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Seika berdiri dengan wajah datar. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan Seika, hanya saja berwarna hitam.

Jari Seika meninggalkan bibir Kouki. Kemudian dia memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja, Tetsuna." Lalu kembali menatap Kouki, seolah perempuan di belakangnya tidak ada. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, Kouki? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu."

Kouki perlu mengatakan kalau kengerian di mata Seika belum menghilang dari yang sebelumnya. Makin bertambah, malah.

"Aku yakin Furihata-_kun_ ingin melihat sekeliling dulu." Ketika mendengar nama keluarganya disebut pada orang yang—entah mengapa—tidak terlalu asing itu, Kouki berbalik padanya.

"Kouki adalah teman baikku, Tetsuna. Tolong jangan ikut campur."

Suara dingin Seika sepertinya tidak membuat Tetsuna gencar—gadis itu masih memasang wajah datar, tetapi lebih meyakinkan daripada wajah aneh yang Seika berikan sekarang.

Karena sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang disebut _Wonderland_ ini—tidak, mungkin sejak sebelumnya—dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh. Terutama tentang Seika.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berdeham sambil menunjuk gadis di belakangnya, "Aku setuju dengannya." Ketika Seika menatap tajam gadis yang disebut Tetsuna itu, Kouki cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku ingin melihat indahnya Wonderland ini. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Yah..." Seika kembali menatapnya, kemudian mendesah. "...Baiklah. Tapi kau harus kembali padaku nanti, oke?" Dia tersenyum lagi, dan Kouki bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri mendesah lega. "Aku menantimu di istana di balik hutan."

Perempuan berambut merah itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia terhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Tetsuna, yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun. "...Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kouki."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku akan hal itu." Tetsuna membalas. Biru beradu dengan merah dan kuning. "...Kau yang paling tahu akan hal itu, _Alice_-_san_."

Kouki samar-samar mendengar Seika menggumamkan 'terserah', kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Kedua yang tersisa hanya diam dengan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Berhubung Kouki sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis yang dipanggil Tetsuna ini, sementara gadis ini terlihat seperti mengenalnya. Walaupun nama Tetsuna sendiri tidak terlalu asing di telinga Kouki.

Ketika gadis berambut biru cerah itu menarik ujung bajunya, Kouki menoleh pada gadis itu. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Seika sebelumnya—hal yang baru, sepertinya. "...Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang, Furihata-_kun_?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti," Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya, "tentang apa yang terjadi di sini—_wonderland_, Seika, juga kau."

Tetsuna memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian terlihat sebuah kerutan samar di keningnya. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia akhirnya mendesah. "Tidak masalah. Itu selalu terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskanmu tentang semua yang kau perlu ketahui di sini." Akhirnya sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "...Ayo kita pergi, Furihata-_kun_."

Kouki mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai mengikuti Tetsuna, yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Maka, mulailah perjalanan seorang Kouki Furihata untuk menjelajahi tempat yang disebut sebagai _Wonderland_ oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Seika Akashi.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**saya tahu saya nista, kebanyakan juggle multific itu nggak bagus :l #dihajar**

**untuk pertama kali buat FuriAka setelah buat banyak AkaFuri, dan fem!Akashi pula c: #menghindardarigunting**

**fic ini bakalan pendek banget. dan berhubung saya udah mulai ngetik chapter-chapter berikutnya, kemungkinan bisa cepet selesai ini hahah- #jduk**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke c:**


	2. Rose

**.**

**Akashi in Wonderland**

**Chapter 2: Rose**

**Warning: fem!Akashi, fem!MiraGen (except Kise), fem!Haizaki, plot _super_ cepat, OOC!Momoi**

**i don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

"If allowed, do you want to stay in wonderland forever, dear Alice?"

.

Taman bunga itu terasa begitu luas. Kouki, bersama dengan perempuan itu—Tetsuna, bukan?—sudah berjalan di tempat ini selama sepuluh menit terakhir, namun belum menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pintu keluar.

Berbicara tentang Tetsuna, sudah sepuluh menit pula dia berkata akan mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenyataannya; sudah sepuluh menit juga dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya dia menunggu Kouki untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tanyakan sesuatu, Furihata-_kun_." Tuh, kan. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui lebih dulu?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, namun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Mata birunya menatap langsung ke mata cokelat miliknya. "Tetsuna Kuroko," dia menarik nafas panjang, "pernah satu tim dengan Seika-_san_ di pertandingan basket."

Tetsuna Kuroko? Kouki mengernyit. Sepertinya dia mengingat Seika pernah menyebut nama itu, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Kouki melihat perempuan ini. Kalau biasanya, perempuan itu akan langsung memperkenalkan semua teman barunya pada Kouki, terutama dari tim basket perempuan. Dia sudah mengenal dan bertemu dengan Hikaru Aomine, Maya Midorima, Atsu Murasakibara, dan Shouko Haizaki dari Seika (dia bahkan agak kaget dengan tinggi Atsu yang hampir menyamai Kagami—sekitar 190 senti?), tetapi... Tetsuna? Tidak. Tidak pernah.

"Tunggu," saat itulah dia baru menelaah kata-kata Tetsuna, "...pernah? Kau berhenti?"

Dia mengerjapkan mata biru cerahnya. "Furihata-_kun_, ternyata kau cukup perhatian juga." Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Alice-_san_—Seika-_san_, maksudku—sering bercerita tentangmu, jadi aku tahu banyak."

Tetsuna kembali berbalik dan mulai berjalan, membuat Kouki kembali mengikutinya. "Nah, kau sudah mengenalku, bukan?" Kouki mengangguk, "Sekarang, biarkan aku menjelaskan tentang tempat ini."

Perempuan itu merentangkan tangannya, seolah berusaha untuk menunjukkan setiap sudut dari taman ini dengan tangan mungilnya. "Seperti yang dikatakan Alice-_san_, tempat ini adalah _Wonderland_." Kouki hendak memotong sebelum Tetsuna menambahkan, "Tolong, dengarkan sebentar. Seperti yang kau duga, ini bukanlah dunia yang sebenarnya. Ini hanyalah mimpi milik Seika, yang sekarang sedang tertidur."

Kerutan di dahi Kouki makin mendalam. "...Mimpi? Seika sedang tertidur?" Bukannya makin mengerti, justru penjelasan Tetsuna semakin membuatnya kebingungan, "Kalau ini mimpi, kenapa aku bisa berada dalam mimpinya?"

Dia mendengar perempuan itut tertawa pelan, kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan mengaitkannya di belakang punggungnya. "Entahlah, mungkin dia begitu memikirkanmu hingga kau muncul dalam mimpinya?"

Apakah itu seharusnya sebuah lelucon? Karena sekarang pipi Kouki begitu merah mendengar kata-kata Tetsuna.

"T-tunggu! Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku tidak bisa mengatur diriku sendiri, bukan?" Tetsuna tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Kouki nyaris saja menabraknya. "Kalau aku adalah bagian dari mimpinya, seharusnya—"

Perempuan itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan datar "Kau seharusnya paling tahu tentang hal itu, Furihata-_kun_." Dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan lagi. "Ayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Kouki tidak mengerti tentang perubahan sikap Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali mengikutinya.

Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dalam keheningan. Masing-masing tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa membuka pembicaraan, terutama setelah pembicaraan dengan suasana aneh barusan. Kouki, yang merasa agak bersalah karena perubahan sikap Tetsuna, memutuskan untuk memetik salah satu bunga berwarna biru cerah yang ada di dekatnya dan—

Tepat ketika tangkai bunga tersebut lepas, dia mendengar jeritan entah darimana. Kemudian dia mendengar teriakan Tetsuna untuk melepaskan bunga itu dari tangannya.

Belum selesai dengan kegilaan itu, tiba-tiba dari kedua ujung tangkai yang terlepas itu, cairan berwarna merah pekat menyemprot hingga membasahi tanah dan Kouki sendiri.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Begitu laki-laki itu sadar, dia sudah tersungkur ke tanah oleh dorongan seseorang. Setangkai bunga yang ia pegang berpindah tangan ke orang lain.

"A-Apa kau tidak apa-apa?! Oh, Tuhan, kau terluka!"

Kouki mendongak, hendak mengeluh tentang tubuhnya yang sakit karena dorongan dari orang itu, sebelum menyadari suara melengking yang terlalu familiar milik seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Manik merah muda milik gadis itu terarah padanya, menatapnya dengan marah. "Berani sekali kau memetik bunga sembarangan!" kemudian dia mendekatkan bunga yang—entah mengapa—sudah mulai layu itu hingga menyentuh wajahnya. Kouki sempat berpikir kalau bunga itu terkena anemia, namun itu terdengar bodoh. "O-Oh, apakah kau tidak apa-apa, bunga malang?"

Kouki berusaha untuk berdiri, namun sekali lagi, kaki milik perempuan yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu menahan kakinya di tanah. Dia menahan erangan sakitnya ketika hak dari sepatu perempuan itu menusuk kulitnya.

"M-Momoi-_san_, sakit—"

Dia mendengus. "Aku bukan Momoi yang kau sebut, _sampah_." (B-Barusan dia memanggilnya sampah?!) "Aku Rose, penjaga sekaligus yang merawat bunga-bunga di kebun yang mulia ratu."

Kouki mengernyit, entah karena rasa sakit atau bingung karena Satsuki Momoi, manajer klub basket laki-laki, bahkan mengikuti omong kosong yang dibuat oleh Seika.

Lagipula, kenapa juga perempuan itu lebih mementingkan _bunga_ daripada Kouki, yang jelas-jelas benar-benar terluka disini?

Tetsuna, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, berdeham, "Kurasa sudah cukup, Rose-_san_. Aku yakin dia sudah mendapatkan pelajarannya."

Perempuan yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya tajam langsung menoleh begitu cepat, kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi senang—begitu senang hingga dia merasa bisa melihat wajah Satsuki—Rose, siapalah dia—bersinar terang. "Tetsu-_chan_~" perempuan itu melompat darinya—Kouki harus bersusah payah menahan teriakan sakitnya—dan langsung memeluk Tetsuna, yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil darinya. "Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau jarang bersamaku sekarang?"

"Aku sedang sibuk," Tetsuna terlihat kesulitan untuk melepaskan pelukan dari perempuan itu. dia tidak senang, rupanya. "ratu memerintahkanku untuk membawa Furihata-_kun_ berkeliling."

Mata merah muda Rose menyipit, kemudian dia menoleh pada Kouki, tambah memeluk Tetsuna dengan erat. "Kau? Dengan Tetsu-_chan_?" Kemudian dia memutar bola matanya, "Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya, mengerti?"

"Dia tidak akan, Rose-_san_." Tetsuna menyeletuk, akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rose. "Alice tidak akan memaafkanku jika Furihata-_kun_ menyentuhku—atau dia akan membuatnya seperti aku yang menyentuhnya." Dia memutar bola matanya, kemudian menoleh pada Kouki. "Bisa tunggu disini sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Rose-_san_."

Kouki memandangi mereka berdua. Tatapan mereka serius—walaupun Tetsuna memang selalu serius, dan Rose tidak pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan bersahabat. "Tentu. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Tetsuna menggumamkan terima kasih dengan singkat, kemudian menarik perempuan berambut merah muda itu agak menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Tetsu-_chan_, apa kau yakin ini yang terbaik?"

Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Kouki, dan Rose sudah mulai membicarakan tentang hal yang baru saja ingin Tetsuna tanyakan. "Tentu saja, Rose-_san_." Melihat tatapan khawatir perempuan itu tidak menghilang, dia menambahkan, "Ini yang terbaik, kita semua tahu itu."

Kedua perempuan itu terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, membiarkan keheningan yang cukup canggung menggantung di sekitar mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Rose akhirnya mendesah dan memetik satu dari bunga yang ada di dekat mereka. Berbeda dengan Kouki sebelumnya; kali ini bunga itu tidak mengeluarkan cairan merah. Mungkin karena Rose adalah pemilik taman bunga ini? Atau Rose sudah meminta izin pada para bunga? Entahlah. Tetsuna sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara tempat ini bekerja, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di _Wonderland_ ini.

Rose memandangi bunga di tangannya untuk sementara waktu, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Tetsuna—sebuah _crysanthemum_ berwarna putih.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Furihata-_san_." Dia berkata, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Kemudian sekali lagi, dia memetik satu bunga lagi—sebuah bunga _sweet pea _berwarna merah muda—dan memberikannya pada Tetsuna, "Dan yang ini, untuk Alice."

Tetsuna memandangi dua bunga yang diberikan padanya, kemudian mengangguk pada Rose, yang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah desahan lega.

"Semoga ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku memetik bunga dari tempat ini." Perempuan bermanik merah muda itu menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Anak-anakku yang malang, harus melalui cobaan yang berat seperti ini..."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengakhiri ini, Rose-san." Perempuan berambut biru muda itu berkata. "Oleh karena itu... untuk sementara, mohon bantuanmu."

Rose tersenyum padanya, kemudian memberinya sebuah pelukan singkat. Setelah melepaskan Tetsuna dari pelukannya, dia berbalik dan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tetsuna memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh, kemudian membungkuk, menggumamkan "Terima kasih," yang hanya didengar oleh para bunga di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Kouki memperhatikan Tetsuna berlari kecil ke arahnya, membawa dua tangkai bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan bunga yang ia petik sebelumya—yang masih tergeletak di tanah, tidak berdaya—tidak terlihat setitikpun noda merah darah di bunga yang Tetsuna bawa.

"Rose-_san_ memintaku untuk memberikanmu ini." Perempuan berambut biru cerah itu menyerahkan sebuah bunga berwarna putih pada Kouki, yang menerimanya dengan bingung. "Dia ingin meminta maaf karena telah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, itu juga salahku karena memetik bunga sembarangan."

Tetsuna tersenyum pelan. "Kau terlalu baik, Furihata-_kun_." Kemudian dia berbalik. "Ayo. Alice tidak akan suka dibuat menunggu."

Kedua orang itu mulai berjalan kembali. Kali ini tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan sebuah pagar dengan pintu yang terbuka. Kouki tahu, jika dia sudah melewati pagar tersebut, barulah petualangannya di Wonderland ini akan dimulai.

Dia baru berpikir; sebenarnya _Alice_ disini siapa, dia atau Seika?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rose memperhatikan kedua orang itu meninggalkan taman bunganya sambil tersenyum. Layaknya seorang ibu yang menyaksikan anak-anaknya meninggalkan sarang untuk menemukan hidup baru di dunia yang luas.

"Aku mendoakan keberhasilan kalian," Dia menggumam, "...Tetsuna, Furihata-_kun_."

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**apakah update saya kecepetan? entahlah _(:'3/ karena besok udah mulai masuk sekolah, dan saya juga bakal sibuk karena urusan RL, jadi saya bakalan berusaha cepat update uhuh _(:3/**

**berhubung kayaknya Romance itu nggak terlalu pas, jadi genre fic ini diganti jadi Adventure c:**

**sekalian; selamat ulang tahun untuk Satsuki Momoi-chan (5/4), karena saya kayaknya nggak sempet buat bikin fic dia sendiri, jadi saya chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk perempuan paling manis di KnB :***

**oh ya, berhubung saya lupa mencantumkan (terima kasih buat Calico Neko yang udah mengingatkan saya :*), **

**Chuunibyou itu sikap yang menyukai kekuatan mistis dan merasakan kalau dirinya sendiri memiliki kekuatan mistis tersebut. Banyak arti yang bisa mendefinisikan, tapi saya pilih yang ini karena yang paling dekat dengan sifat Seika-chan :***

**also; terima kasih buat yang udah read, review, favorite, dan follow _(:'3/ *peluk satu-satu***

**as usual, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke c:  
**


End file.
